The embodiments herein relate generally to landscape saws.
Landscape tools such as saws, trimmers, cutters and the like, are used to cut overgrown vines, branches, twigs and other vegetation located on a property. In many instances, multiple tools are required to perform work on a property due to the various types and thicknesses of vegetation present. For example, a string trimmer is not designed to cut thick vines or sapling, a hedge trimmer is not configured to cut saplings, and a chainsaw is not configured to cut thin vines. Carrying multiple tools at the same time and switching between them while performing work is inefficient and a burden on the user.
There exists a variety of multiple blade cutting devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,950,318 and 4,280,276, and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0190023. These devices are designed to improve blade cutting performance, but have several limitations. In particular, these devices require the use of many complex and/or bulky components that can be difficult to use.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a dual reciprocating blade landscape saw that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which enhances durability and cutting performance. There is a further need for a landscape saw design with reduced weight that minimizes energy consumption and vibration of components when in use.